will you stay with me
by 1miyu1
Summary: yuki is the last pureblood and aido is her companion, yuki has a duty to rid the world of every vampire but what will happen at the end... ;ease rate and comment
1. Chapter 1

**: I do not own vampire knight nor will I ever will**

**: it's been 2 years since Kaname killed all the purebloods, zero was devoured by Yuki so she could kill kaname now that Yuki gave the final blow the kaname kuran, Yuki does not know what to do now, Yuki has now turn 18 years old, her duty is to vanish all vampires from the earth and at the end kill herself**

* * *

Vampire Princess Yuki

Vampire's ….. Beast in human form that drink the blood of living humans. Almost every day a vampire captures a human, once the humans are captured these unsuspected humans come to utter ruin however there is one vampire a royal vampire and her duty is to destroy every vampire alive and her companion the handsome vampire Aido, she is known to humans only as Yuki she is the vampire princess

"Lady Yuki what are you going to do about the human that is following you," said aido. "He is becoming annoying but I don't know what to do with him." I said

Aido looked down at her "Don't you have a hunger that needs to be satisfied ""thank you for the suggestion Aido but I'd rather make my own choices in that department" "Yuki he just ran past shore how did u trick him into going past the shore, "asked aido "what makes you think I did something he sees what he wants to see," I said " you enjoy dodging my question, ill just keep asking till you give me an anwser."he said " well then aidou i guess ill just have to send you to the same place all the other vampires are." " i thought you were Suppose to be one of the good guy, alright if you promise not to send me there , ill promise not to bug you so much."said aidou

Aido and I just sat there watching the moon as shine its beautiful moonlight over the land. When I got tired I hugged Aido (which is usually the signal to I want to go home now) he took me by my waist and we disappeared in the darkness.

When we got home (to the kuran house hold) aido laid me down on the bed. he was about to leave but before he did I grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him the bed I asked him sit down he did I then got on top of him and lowered my face to his neck and sank my fangs in to him when I was done drinking I raised my head "thank you, Aido ""your welcome my lady "I then laid down on the bed with Aido. He smelled of lavender and his skin was soft I then fell asleep in his warm arms.

* * *

**I'm so sorry Iknow the ending sucked but don't worry I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow plz rate and comment thank you**

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

A new presence

I woke up to the sun setting this was the time I normally wake up that way I won't have to deal with the bright sun shining its light in my face. I started getting up but then I noticed something….aidou wasn't in my bed. I panicked. I didn't like being left alone. And usually when aidou leaves he writes a note saying where he went. I jumped out of bed and started running towards the door. But as soon as my foot touched the floor I burst in to shivers, the floor was freezing. I would have gone back to my room and gotten my slippers but it was too late I was already in the hallway. I made my way towards aidou room, I had given aidou a room in the kuran household because the house was too big for 1 person to live in and it was empty all the time I felt very lonely. When I got to aidou's door I waited patiently for him to unlock the door so I can come in. but there was no answer, no movement. I then decided to knock. So I did knock about 4 times and still no answer. I opened the door to find that aidou's things were still in the position aidou had left them. The bed was perfectly mad, there wasn't any trash on the floor everything was as it was yesterday. I turned around and ran out the door and made my way towards the kitchen. I started getting worried what if I scared him off, what if he no longer wants to accompany me on my missions. My chest started beating really fast. I was scared what aidou decided to leave and never come back. I started running towards the kitchen then finally I was at the door way. When I entered the kitchen I saw the blond, blue eyed boy turn around and look at me.

"Lady Yuki, why are you panting so heavily for," he asked with a concerned look on his face

I grabbed on to his shirt, still trying to control my breathing and said "I thought you had left me on my own." I looked up at him with worried eyes to see what his reaction would be. I thought for sure he would have a confused look and give me a speech on how he wouldn't do that. But instead he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear "I would never leave you, lady yuki"

I quickly pulled away and stared at was on the table. There were two eggs and two pancakes with a side of French toast. Aidou pulled out a chair for me and told me to sit down. After he scooted the chair in towards the table, I started eating. We were silent for quite a while till aidou started saying we should take a vacation to the beach this summer. When I was done eating I got up and pulled aidou close to me and I gave him a gently kiss on the cheek. I turned quickly after that because I stared feeling an unwanted presents it felt strange but I could tell automatically it was a vampire. I must have thinking about this vampire for a while because aidou started giving me some weird looks.

"Lady Yuki, do you sense something"

"Yes, it feels strange; it's near farina high school"

"What should we do about it? "Asked aidou

"I don't like him making trouble in my neighborhood, so we better send the troublemaker home, "I said

Aidou opened the window that was double our size. He jumped on the edge and I climbed on his back, and rapped my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped around his stomach and once aidou mad sure I was in a position were I wouldn't fall off, he jumped off the edge of the window and we disappeared in to the night.


	3. your always there for me

**Sorry for not updating quick. **

**I'm very sorry but any ways enjoy**

You're always there for me

When me and aidou arrived at farina high school we realized that the vampires presents was coming from within the school I told aidou to stay a little farther behind that way if I was trapped aidou could get me out. When I opened the door to school a rush of air came flowing towards me. As soon as the air touched me I got a weird feeling that it wasn't an ordinary vampire I was up against. When I started walking down the hallway I heard a piano playing. The music room I thought. I was looking around for signs to lead me to the music room but I didn't find anything so I just followed the music. It took about 20 minutes but I finally found it. When I opened the door I just saw a young man sitting on the piano bench playing the piano. Then all of sudden he stopped and stood up and turned around and looked at me. But all he did was stand there he didn't try to attack or escape. He just glared at me with his red eyes.

"This is my world I won't let you do whatever you please here." I told him "you are a vampire are you not." "What's your purpose for not attacking me?"

No matter how many times I spoke to him he never answered me.

"Why don't you answer me?"

"Its useless yuki he won't give you answer he can only communicate though violent actions and by the smell of blood on him I'm guessing he just had dinner." Said aidou "I wonder just how strong this level e is."

Just when aido said that the level e jumped up and bared its fangs at aidou. Aidou jumped in to the air and started to make ice into the shape needles. Once they were formed he threw needles at the vampire. All the vampire did was dodge them and once he was near aidou he grabbed him and sank his fangs in to aidou." Lady Yuki it hurts"

"Aidou" I then extended my hand and formed fire "in to the fire and disperse, vampire" I said

My fire flew toward the vampire and went straight though him not one scratch was on him.

"Impossible ""his body isn't real yuki" "I realize that now aidou"

I extended my hand again and said "my flam go now" my flame grew big and covered the whole music room. But then the vampire opened his mouth and a black fog came out and my fire disappeared "my flame is unable to break through his body."

Aidou tor the vampire from his body and threw him to the ground. "Yuki I'm alright you stay out of this, this is my fight."

Aidou jumped towards the vampire and cut off his head with a smooth cut. He then landed on the ground and stood up quickly. He turned around and started walking towards me and stopped when he was only about 5 inches away from me.

"It's finally over, "he said

"Yes aidou it is, but are you alright,"I put my hand on his wound and looked up at him

"You're always there for me yuki thank you. "He said

We later made it home and we sat on the roof watching the stars. "Do you think there are more vampires out there like the one that was able to avoid my flames?"

"I don't know there maybe a few out there but at least we know how to defeat them, don't you agree." Said aidou

"Yes but we don't need to worry about that anymore."

"But what about the humans that the vampire devoured there family's will wonder what happened to them." Asked aidou

"That's not our concern we did what we had to do our job it done, are your wounds bothering you,"

"No they feel a lot better,"

"Aidou do you ever think about leaving and going away" I asked

"No my heart lies with you, lady yuki"

I scooted close to aidou and tugged on his arm "really" I said

Aidou then pulled me close and raised my head up and he leaned in and our lips met ,we parted after 4 seconds and he said " really" he then sat me between his legs and rapped his arm around me and he put his head on my shoulder and we cuddle for most of the night

When we got tired he carried me to my bed and laid me down. When he put me down he started to leave but before he did I grabbed his arm and he turned around "stay with me "I said he nodded he then took off his shirt and laid down on the bed. He pulled the covers over our bodies and he wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to him. All I remember was feeling aidou's lips against mine again and falling asleep.

**I know Ending sucked but I'll try harder next time**


	4. Chapter 4

All right im sry for late update. I recently have become bored with the story was going to give up on it until xdx told me to post chapter 4 this next chapter is dedicated to you xdx

Maria has come

"When I used to tell people I had worked for the government they automatically assumed I had a steady job, but most of the time I would be staying there till midnight sometimes they would call me into the office in the middle of the night, I felt important, I felt that the country couldn't operate without me. However it was pure fantasy on my part, my family suffered because of it. One night I came home late and I found a note from my wife saying "im lonely" she had committed suicide. Im going on this journey to atone the pain I have caused my family" said the old man

"See this is my mom "said the little girl

I took the locket the little girl was handing to me and opened it "she looks like a nice lady, "I said "Yeah my mom is very nice and pretty"

A knocking sound came from the door "who's that" said the little girl she got up and went to open the door. "Do you think this trip will calm your pain?'" I said "not really, I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life, but I have to make it right I must go anyway" "and what about your daughter" "she's coming along we need to spend some time together anyway" he said

"Well come on in and warm yourself up miss" said the little girl

"Why thank you"

I looked up to see a silver hair girl probably about a year younger than me.

"Maria" "it's been a really long time yuki hasn't"

"Weird" said the little girl "you both know each other and you both end up here"

She looked at me and gave me a playful smile

"Time for bed said the father for all of us" he turned off the lights and showed us to our rooms me and Maria would share the same room since there was only one spare room.

I was already getting in the bed when I heard Maria say "glad I found this place or I would still be out in the cold." "I suspect that being out in the cold wouldn't bother you at all." "Maybe not" she said "but I would rather stay here then out there in the open"

"What are you doing here, Maria" "my, that was a cold reception" "you're a vampire you should be used to the cold"

"Well you are to but if I may ask why is it that you're here lady yuki"

"Im not sure yet" I said

"Well im sure you don't want me to know that way I won't get in your way but I won't let you get in the lead my lady"

"Now I see why you're here your still trying to do my work aren't you"

"What do you mean? You're the one who's supposed to rid the vampires in this world, im just trying to give you a helping hand."

"If you want to kill vampires then feel free do it im not here cuz I wanted the job"

"Why that's a fat lie you must be having a great time"

"You don't have a clue on how I feel on what I do" I rolled over on my bed and thought about aidou. What could he be doing right? Now I really missed him. I fell asleep

"Get up its time to go you to" said the father "I have to go on my trip now no please there's breakfast on the table please hurry and leave"

As soon as me and Maria were done we left the house and started our way towards the village I stop when I heard a man talking about the family that I had just left they said that they were going to mountain. The other men said you have to be joking he wpuldnt take his own kid up that mountain would he.

"excuse me but what do you mean by that mountain, what's on the other side."

"Don't know and don't wanna know, some people go up there and don't come back, we scouted that mountain so many times but didn't find a thing farmers and little boys and girl have gone missing from up there."

I turned around and started to go back up the path I came from

"Where are you going and don't say the mountain where I just said that it isn't safe"

"Maybe I can catch up" " wait for me yuki"" you're coming to Maria " " why of course I would like to help my lady yuki"

"Fine "we made our way towards the mountain and started walking

"I wonder where they might be we've been walking for about 3 hours now"

"I don't imagine he can go to fast with a small child, I can catch up with him"

"Why do you care so much in helping these humans yuki?"

'It's not fair that the little girl has to suffer "

"Oh give me a break, she may be little but she is still a human"

"I didn't ask you to come with me you know"

"Well you got me whether you like it or not theirs a vampire running loose and im going to kill it."

I started walking again and felt something on my neck when I went to feel what it was it fell off, it was green and looked like a snake but in fact it was a leech. I looked down and stomped on it and realized that there were more all over my body. I looked up and saw they were falling from a tree and then another one fell and land on my shoulder I shaked, it off and tried to shake the others off to.

"Ewww leeches, now this is funny a vampire getting her blood sucked" "yuki please hold still, ice blast." When I looked to see what was going on I saw that the whole area around me was frozen the leeches were falling and they were covered with ice. I turned around to see aidou behind me.

"Thank you aidou" "your welcome lady yuki ""let's go we need to hurry and catch up with the family"

"Yes lady yuki "they both said together

After walking for about another 2 hours we came across a house there was smoke coming out of the chiming and house in there stables and cows in the farm house. I knocked on the door and a man opened it he looked to be a little taller the aidou and had green hair and brown eyes

"Why you're just a young girl how may I help you dear" he said

"Did a man and young girl pass this way" I said

"I haven't seen a soul" he said

"Are you sure" "well if you don't believe me then come in and look for yourself," "alright I will,' said Maria she walked in and started a=scouting every room

"Live here long" I said

"Why yes, a very long time I always see people pass through here this is the only path thought the mountain, im guessing you three got a late start why don't you stay here for the night it will be dark quite soon"

"K" I said "I was just making dinner would you like some"

"Yes please "we all said

"Why that was very good" "I think you should be thinking about getting sleep I laid some beds out for you three."

"Thank you "said Maria she left with a hurry and I looked the man and he said "I know who you are lady yuki"

Yup sry for sucky ending but ugh I was tired well that's it and I won't update till I get to reviews


End file.
